heavenly_jewel_changefandomcom-20200214-history
Cultivation Ranks
In the Boundless Mainland, a person’s actual strength could be determined in 3 ways, and if you stood out in any particular way, you could be considered a strong person. The 3 ways were Heavenly Energy, Physical Jewels and Elemental Jewels. Humans believed that they were the highest ranked species in the world that the gods have created, and that the human body was truly a gift from the gods. There were many different types of cultivating methods, and the strength achieved from that was known as heavenly energy. The four main stages of Heavenly Energy were the Heavenly Jing Energy, Heavenly Shen Energy, Heavenly Xu Energy and Heavenly Dao Energy. The difference between Heavenly Jing Energy and Heavenly Shen Energy was being able to release it out of the body, while Heavenly Xu Energy was able to go a step further and use it in direct ranged attacks. Each of those hierarchies were further divided into 12 levels. It was rumoured that someone who had reached the highest level of the Heavenly Dao Energy was able to harness the energies of the universe, able to destroy and create and be extremely long lived. In any case, no matter Physical Jewel Masters or Elemental Jewel Masters, the basics of everything was Heavenly Energy. Without sufficient Heavenly Energy, it did not matter how good the quality of the Power Jewels were. In the huge Boundless Mainland, when humans were born, they all had their own inborn Power Jewel. However, nobody could tell in advance what their Jewel was, and only when Heavenly Energy had been cultivated till the 3rd level of Heavenly Jing Energy, would their Power Jewels be Awakened. The cultivation of Heavenly Jing Energy was extremely difficult, especially the introductory stages, one had to have the talent to communicate with their own Power Jewels to be able to cultivate successfully. The first 3 levels of Heavenly Jing Energy was tantamount to being reborn 3 times, and less than 1% of the population could actually complete it. Once someone could complete the first 3 levels of Heavenly Jing Energy cultivation and Awaken their Power Jewels, then they would finally break out of being a commoner and take the first step into being a powerhouse. As Zhou Weiqing had blocked meridians and could not cultivate, thus he was doomed to be unable to complete the first 3 levels and Awaken his Power Jewels, and could only be an ordinary person. Power Jewels had 2 forms after Awakening. Those that appeared around the right wrist were known as Physical Jewels. Those that appeared around the left wrist were known as Elemental Jewels. Physical Jewels and Elemental Jewels were inherently different. In general those with Physical Jewels were strong warriors, and each Physical Jewel could not only strengthen the physical attributes of the Physical Jewel Master, but also coalesce into a weapon or armor piece, which greatly strengthened the Physical Jewel Master. On the other hand, those with Elemental Jewels were gifted with greater brain energy, and they could make use of their Elemental Jewels to control the various elements they were aligned to, and they could also seal skills into their Elemental Jewels. For both Physical Jewel Masters and Elemental Jewel Masters, the basic way to tell their strength was the number of jewels. For them, there was a max of 9 Power Jewels, those who had 1-3 Jewels were known as Shi Stage, 4-6 Jewels were known as Zun Stage, and 7-9 Jewels were known as Zong Stage. Each Stage also had an lower, middle and upper level. As such, the lady Royal Guard in front of Zhou Weiqing now was a upper level Shi Stage Physical Jewel Master. Although Shi Stage was only the first stage, it would be a big mistake to underestimate the 3 Jewelled upper level Shi Stage Physical Jewel Master in front of him. After all, for a small country like Heavenly Bow Empire, the number of Jewel Masters numbered less than a hundred! This lady Royal Guard in front of Zhou Weiqing was probably ranked within the top 50 strongest in the whole country! As such, you can see how rare a Jewel Master was. Having 3 Physical Jewels also meant that her Heavenly Jing Energy was cultivated to at least 10th Level, possibly even already break-through to the Tian Xu Energy hierarchy. With her power, it would be easy for her to defeat a hundred skilled normal soldiers. Physical Jewels and Elemental Jewels were formed by different types of jewels. For Physical Jewels, they were all formed by different types of Jade, which also meant different types of physical enhancements. There were 6 different type of jade and enhancements, namely: Ice Jade which boosted strength, Waxy Jade which boosted flexibility, Yellow Jade which boosted toughness, Dragonstone Jade which boosted agility, Red Jade which boosted coordination, and Black Jade which boosted stamina. All Physical Jewel Masters’ jade were a mixture of the different type of jades. With reference to the lady Royal Guard, with 30% Waxy Jade, 30% Ice Jade and 40% Dragonstone Jade, it meant that if the physical enhancement from one Jewel was 100, she would get boosted 30 flexibility, 30 strength and 40 agility. It was quite a good mixture indeed. Trivia * Those who had broken through to Heavenly Xu Energy would be able to release heavenly energy from their weapons. * Normally, Jewel Master’s Power Jewels were awakened before the age of 16, if not, it was likely that it would be impossible to do so in the future. Category:Cultivation